Memories
by Fire Pixy
Summary: A jealous rage, a spell gone wrong. A warm, loving embrace, a promise to always be there... Given by a rival? Harry loses his memory of the past six years, and only Draco is there offering to pick up the pieces.DMHP slash. Read and review, please?
1. Chapter 1

Memories

AN: Yepyep, Pix is back… For now, anyway. This isn't my first chaptered fic in the fandom, though it's the first I'm actually putting up. I'm working on another, longer one, though the computer it's on is being stupid, so I must retype the whole thing.

ANYWAY, this is SLASH. MALExMALE action. If you're silly, and don't like it, don't flame my fanfic. I hate flames, but I don't mind constructive criticism.

This is especially for Mars Explorer, the one who started my slash writing, and makes sure I never stop writing for too long. I appreciate your friendship soooo much!

She's also a talented writer, so if you like slash check her out! Anyway, read, enjoy, and review, if you have the time!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy do not belong to me, and I do not claim anyone else in this as mine, either. The Harry Potter series, and all characters appearing in the book belong to J.K. Rowling.

-------------------------------------

Harry lay entwined in Draco Malfoy's arms. He wasn't sure how or why he was there, but he was. The other boy seemed scared, and was holding Harry very, very tightly. His head really hurt, and he heard Professor McGonagall's voice, though he couldn't make out any words.

"What the hell? Malfoy? Where am I, and why the bloody hell are you holding me like we're friends or something?" Harry looked disgusted, and pushed himself away from the Slytherin boy.

"Harry, what're you talking about? Are you okay? Blaise, that jealous prat, hexed you pretty badly…" Draco sounded hurt and worried, glaring at the aforementioned boy, who looked disgusted with Draco.

It bothered him, that Malfoy was so concerned about him… He wondered what had gotten him to this point...

And was startled to realize _he didn't know_.

In fact, the last thing he remembered, and the only thing he knew…

Was surprisingly little. He recalled most of his first year here… And that was it.

He felt… Different.

And he was already back at school. He was now sitting on the grass near the Lake, and it was autumn, or so it seemed.

Slowly, horrified, Harry spoke again. "Why… don't I remember anything… after first year?"

That did it.

Suddenly, Draco was up and at Blaise, a flurry of spells flying between the two. But Draco was crying. Blaise was merely blocking the spells, disinterested. After a moment, when Draco calmed down a little, McGonagall separated them with a quick flourish of her wand. And Blaise walked away given a week's detention and lost his house 50 points for attacking another student. She walked him inside, angrily.

Draco, frantically, called to Harry. "Y-you only remember your first year here?"

Harry nodded, wondering what happened. "Yeah… I remember … Nearly all of first year, though not the end… How old am I now?"

Draco bit his lip, wondering how to explain. "You're in your last year here. You're seventeen years old."

"Why're you-"

"Protecting you?" Suddenly, he noticed something else. Hermione was standing off to the side, with Ron. She just decided to contribute, voice alarmingly bitter.

"Hermione, thank Merlin. What happened?" He ran over to hug her, but she side-stepped him, just as he had crawled away from Draco.

"Harry, we're not friends."

"What?"

"You chose _Malfoy_. He's your boyfriend. Besides, you're the one who decided not to be friends with Ron or me..." She looked hurt, and sniffled

"I… WHAT?!?!" He exploded, and Hermione just walked away taking Ron with her.

Draco stood up, walking towards Harry cautiously. "We began going out over the summer… Blaise always fancied me, and in a jealous fit, did… this. I don't know if he meant to wipe your memories of the past six years, but he did… You were also unconscious for a good five minutes before you woke up just now…"

This was too much. He woke up to being held by someone he didn't even want _near_ him, discovered he was gay and dating said person, that his best friends hated him, **and** he had no recollection of the past six years. Harry broke down, sobbing, and didn't even protest when Draco held him, making soothing noises.

"Jay, here… let's go to Madam Pomfrey, see if she can help at all…" He whispered, when Harry had stopped crying.

"Jay?" Harry asked, confused.

"Jay." Draco repeated the name, in confirmation.

After a moment, Harry still not understanding, he explained. "From James, your middle name, and your father's name… You told me you hated your name, hated remembering what the media and Dumbledore and those arses you called friends made you into…So I call you Jay." Draco finished, as they started to walk to the hospital wing.

"Oh… How did…" He gestured vaguely as he spoke. "This happen?"

Draco smirked. "'This'? Ja-…" It felt wrong calling him his pet name when he barely knew who he was, and the smirk fell off his face. He wasn't sure, then what to call his boyfriend, and just settled for 'you'.

"You have to be more specific. 'This' could mean anything. Do you mean about Mudblood and Weasel? About us? About Blaise?"

"Don't call her-" He started, and seeing Draco's raised eyebrow, stopped. It wasn't really worth it, because with her newfound disgust, she sure as hell wouldn't defend him. He sighed, and continued as they neared the Hospital Wing. "About … us. When did we stop detesting each other, and when did we decide we were gays?"

"You really are rather… blunt." Draco smirked, and then began their tale.


	2. Chapter Two: The Tale Unfolds

A/N: So, here's the next chapter. I've finally thought of a real plot, so this should come out rather nicely. I hope you enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

-Pix

Disclaimer: In the last book, did Harry and Draco shag shamelessly? No. So I don't own the book, the characters, whatever.

_**The Tale Unfolds**_

"Last year, we decided to try being friends, to shut up your Hermione, and my Pansy. We decided that being friends wasn't really-" He paused, shrugging.

"Well, actually, I believe it would be easiest to show you." Draco drawled, looking behind him. Harry had stopped walking, so Draco backtracked to where he was standing.

"How will you-" Harry started, but Draco simply grinned. By this point, they were back inside the castle, so Draco dragged Harry into an empty classroom. He locked the door behind him. Draco removed a miniature pensieve from inside his cloak, draping his arm around the rather confused Harry Potter, and dove into the memory.

_Rewind 1 year. Location: Hogwarts, Slytherin Male Dormitories._

Draco sat on his bed, across from Blaise and with his head in Pansy's lap. Pansy was beginning to become visibly annoyed with her best friend's fascination with Potter.

Draco sneered, continuing his tirade. "And he's always hanging all over Mudblood and-"

"Lovely, could we talk about something else?" Pansy interrupted, exchanging a look with Blaise. Blaise was simply sitting there, pouting. And softer: "Our dear Blaise looks close to tears."

She leaned down, mumbling so only he could hear. 7th year Draco pulled 7th year Harry closer, and they caught the end of her Draco-only comments.

"-**know** Blaise fancies you…You know how much that would hurt him…" Draco's eyes widened and Pansy sat back up. He appeared so shocked at the preceding comment, he didn't deny it. There was an awkward silence between the three, and Blaise broke it. He shocked his companions by voicing Pansy's concern aloud.

"Draco. You don't like him, do you?" Blaise's voice was strained and bitter, and Draco blinked in surprise.

"O- of course not!" But he wasn't really convincing. He couldn't meet either of his friends' eyes.

"I mean, honestly. Why would I like a git like him? I quite obviously despise him." He stated, sneeringly. It was convincing, but too late. And _he wasn't sure._ It was blaringly obvious.

"Whatever." And Blaise simply walked over to his own bed, biting his lip, to feign sleep before anyone saw the tears.

"Draco, why don't we try befriending them? I mean, there's only two more years, and worst comes to worst… Well, we sell information to the Dark Lord."

Draco glared, but agreed. "Fine. I'll give it one shot." The room began spinning, and Pansy's response was slurred.

Harry clutched at something –Draco- as the room began changing, and Draco simply held him to his chest. They were now outside by the Lake, and Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise were there. Draco was leading the group with Pansy, and stopped walking, out of earshot. The Draco with Harry led them closer.

"I don't understand this..." Harry complained, but Draco shook his head.

"This is explaining how we got to where weare… Maybe it'll remind you? It'll at least give you some idea of, well… Us." Draco shrugged. He didn't voice the next part: 'In case you don't remember on your own'.

6th year Draco and cronies were now exchanging looks. Crabbe was staring blankly at Goyle, who shrugged, and then he met Draco's gaze. Slowly, he spoke. "So… You don't like girls, then?"

Draco's fists curled, and his nails were biting into his palm, clearly aggravated. Pansy chimed in, sending Draco a worried glance. "No, no. He's like me. He likes girls _and_ boys." Pansy explained to Crabbe, calmly.

"Oh." Was the response, almost as if he didn't really understand but would feign comprehension nonetheless. He looked unsure, and then spoke again. "Does 'at mean you won't marry Pansy?"

Pansy and Draco let out aggravated sighs, and Blaise laughed. In company other than exclusively Pansy and Draco, he never let onto his true feelings. Especially not his feelings towards Draco.

"They don't fancy each other, mate. They only time they'd marry is when forced by their parents. And if they planned that, it'll still happen."

"But, if they don't like each other, then why do they-"

Blaise cut in again, interrupting before he could finish. "That's called 'friends with benefits'. Those are, um… Different." He smirked.

At that point, 6th year Harry and co passed, Ron mumbling something about rich inbred freaks.

"Draco, love, let's try and befriend them now." Pansy tried, and Draco's glare snapped from Ron to a Pansy, and changed to one of sharp curiosity.

"Why?" His gaze narrowed, but she shrugged it off.

"Draco, you promised we could try. And, you realize, it's probably not a good idea to get in so much trouble so often. So, if you make friends with him-"

"You're beginning to sound like the Mudblood, Pan. Stop it."

"She's the smartest in our year for a reason, Dragon. And anyway, we're going to try, so play nice. Just for a little bit." She led him towards them before he could protest, calling out.

"Hermione! Wait, wait up!" She called after them, and Hermione smiled. Ron frowned, and Draco and Harry (both 6th and 7th year) were simply confused.

"Since when are you friends with her, 'Mione?" Ron demanded, glaring at Draco.

"Shove it, weasel. Pans told me to make nice, so I'll try." Draco responded, bored and half-heartedly. "I believe our feminine influences are plotting against us, Potter."

"We are not plotting, Drakie-pie. We are attempting to save out sanity. I swear, if I hear you ranting about Harry again-"

"Or Draco." Hermione interrupted, looking at Harry and Ron.

"-right, I swear, I'll explode!" Pansy moaned.

"And your point, Pansy?" Draco inquired, smirking.

"You can't shag something that's exploded." Draco half shrugged, noting that point. Harry turned to Hermione, who had begun speaking again.

"And really, Harry, you're obsessed! It's rather irritating. And I don't do homework for people who irritate me." She said, slyly. She and Pansy shared a look, and Pansy spoke again.

"Draco. Shake his hand."

"Wha- No!" He objected, pouting. This time, Pansy didn't melt. She pointed to Harry with a look that said 'March, mister. Now.'

"Draco. You promised me." She tried, softly, as her hand fell. Draco 'hmph'-ed, and strolled over to Harry, hand outstretched rather automatically. Harry just stared at it.


End file.
